


you can break everything down to chemicals (but you can't explain a love like ours)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Beefy Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Coming Untouched, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Lingerie, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg steve, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Soul Bond, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve and Bucky get their happy ending. Plus, lots of sex.





	you can break everything down to chemicals (but you can't explain a love like ours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely seb-stan-lover who has become a wonderful friend of mine. I hope you like what I did with your steamy prompt :P 
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.
> 
> In here, protection is discussed.

* * *

Steve smiled to himself, looking down at his stomach.

He was three months along. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening, he’d always wanted children, not because he felt like he needed to (due to society standards), but because he _wanted_ to. _Screw society_ , he thought.

“Baby?” Bucky murmured, coming up behind Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him back against his chest. “Come back to bed. It’s early still.”

Steve hummed, tilting his head back, letting Bucky kiss his neck. It was early. He’d been watching the sun come up. The sunshine had greeted his eyes a couple of minutes ago and streamed into their bedroom, lighting up their books on the shelf on the opposite wall behind him.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, kissing Steve’s jaw and then back down to their bond mark. He placed his hands over Steve’s and their golden wedding bands on their left fingers glinted in the sunlight.

Steve nodded, “yeah, just thinkin’.”

Bucky mouthed up Steve’s neck as the blond’s eyes watched a couple of birds flying in the sky. He sighed happily, feeling the gentle breeze wafting through the window.

“About?”

Steve turned in Bucky’s arms, “about the time before this little one was conceived.”

Bucky grinned, his hair was a mess and his eyes were bright in the morning light, “we might need to keep that story to a PG version when we tell people.”

Steve giggled and nuzzled Bucky’s neck, “I love you.” He wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged him closer. Warmth spreading through his chest.

“I love you too,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s temple. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s go back to bed. We can re-enact that night if you want.”    

Steve laughed, looking at Bucky, “oh wouldn’t you like that, mister.”

Bucky’s smile turned cheeky as he picked Steve up bridal style and carried him to bed…

 

 _T_ _hree Months and 2 weeks ago…_

 

It was Bucky’s bachelor party, exactly two weeks before the big day. His and Steve’s wedding. He couldn’t believe that they were already getting married. It had passed by so quickly from the moment he had proposed to Steve. It had been a beautiful evening; Bucky had taken Steve to see the northern lights and underneath the array of colours, purples, blues, greens, he had asked Steve to marry him.

He loved Steve more than anyone. They had come so far from their days in the 40’s and since T’Challa, Wanda and even _Tony_ had helped Bucky on the road to recovery, which hadn’t been easy, he wanted Steve to be by his side until the very end. Wanda’s magic had helped to sooth the aches and pains that Hydra had enforced upon his mind, her witchy ways had allowed memories to unfold and T’Challa’s medicine had removed the trigger words.

Tony’s input had come much later. Bucky was sure Tony would never fully forgive him but Steve had sent Tony the tapes of Bucky’s imprisonment when Bucky agreed to let them go, which he would after destroy, and the reels of film seemed to have swayed Tony. The graphic reels of Bucky’s torture was enough to break even the strongest person. Their relationship would never be what it could have been and Bucky wouldn’t expect it to be, but he could now, call Tony an ally if nothing else.

Tony had helped with Bucky’s arm and soon after his mind was his own, Bucky was back in the field, training and fighting alongside Steve. It was where he made sense most, he could look after his mate and help do some good in the world after being forced to do so much bad.

The day he had proposed and seeing the smile on Steve’s face had made it all worth it though. If he had to choose between never having that moment and leading a normal life in the 40’s where he could have never been free and the years of torture to live as a free man in the 21st century, he knew which choice he would make. It wasn’t an easy one. Nothing about their lives were, but _Steve_.

Steve was always easy. He was the sunlight in Bucky’s morning, the warmth of his home and heart of his soul. Without Steve, he didn’t have anything to live for. Proposing to Steve was probably the best moment of his life. Aside from the wedding which wasn’t happening until two weeks. He wanted the date to hurry up so that the world would know Steve was _his_. As if they didn’t know that already.

“You should go,” Steve reassured him, bringing Bucky out of his head. Bucky was standing in front of the mirror dressed in black fitted jeans, a shirt and jacket. His hair was back in a bun and his boots completed the look. Casual but classy and in Steve’s opinion downright sexy.

“I’d rather stay here with you,” Bucky turned to Steve who was lying on their bed, smiling up at him.

“You can’t. It’s your bachelor party. Plus, Nat is throwing me a party too. She’s pretty damn strict when it comes to this. You gotta go to yours,” Steve grinned.

“What is she plannin’? Some male stripper’s gonna come and steal you away from me,” Bucky smirked, climbing on top of Steve, pinning his hands to the bed.

“Maybe,” Steve replied cheekily.

“ _Mine_ ,” Bucky growled, nipping at Steve’s earlobe.

“Yes, yes, you great oaf,” Steve laughed, “we bonded years and years ago. Ain’t no one stealin’ me away from you, Buck. I love you.”

Bucky smiled and nosed down Steve’s neck. Scenting him. Steve bit his lip and sighed happily, allowing Bucky to do this in peace. “I love you too,” Bucky purred.

Steve smiled, closing his eyes.

He would never get used to hearing those words fall from Bucky’s mouth.

*

The Gentlemen’s Club was a fancy place, lit up with lights, smelt like perfume and cologne and alcohol. It was a lively place, full of music and private rooms with velvet curtains where one on one shows would take place between two people. Tony had booked them a booth in the corner, the best seats in the house with twinkling lights above them and the air con right next to them. The music wasn’t too loud and they were near enough to the bar.

“I haven’t been to a club in years,” Bruce said, “I think I’m getting to old for this scene.” Bucky nodded, sitting down beside him.

“You and me both, pal.”

Clint grinned, he was getting every drink in the house by the looks of it. “What? I’m living life. Plus Natasha said I could.”

Bucky snorted and shook his head. Sam sat on the other side of him and Thor was already up at the bar with Clint mixing in his own liquor from Asgard with whatever drink the waitress concocted for him.

“What do you wanna drink, Barnes?” Tony asked, once Thor and Clint were sitting down at their booth. There was a woman watching them from a table over, smiling coyly when she saw Bucky.

“Whatever your havin’?” Bucky replied, “I’m not fussed.”

“Come on, man, this is your bachelor party, you gotta live a little,” Tony grinned, clapping him on the back. “In fact, I’ve personally booked you a private session in one of those booths behind the curtains.”

“What –? You didn’t, Tony!” Bucky groaned, “I’m not gonna do that –

“Please, do it,” Tony chuckled, “Steve said he doesn’t mind. In fact, I think your time is coming up. Go on, you’ll have fun.”

Bucky didn’t have much choice in the matter because the moment one of the women who worked as a stripper beckoned him over, he was being pushed (lightly) by Sam in her direction.

“Have fun, Barnes!” he yelled and winked.

“I’m goin’ to kill you,” Bucky warned, glaring at his friend before turning to the woman. He smiled at her respectfully and kept his eyes purely on her eyes, thank you very much.

Once he was ushered inside the private room, with that woman’s soft fingertips lingering on his arm, her dancing eyes disappearing behind the curtain, he was overcome with the scent of sweet omega. And not just any omega. No, no, _his_ omega. He’d known the smell since forever. A smell that brought him out of the darkness, that splattered bright colours on his memories and made him feel at home.

 _Steve_.

Bucky turned to find Steve walking in the room from a corner that he hadn’t noticed. He was wearing the filthiest, most beautiful looking set of lingerie he’d ever set eyes on.

“Hey, soldier,” Steve said demurely, biting his lip. He looked wonderful. Blond hair mused, blue eyes bright, a pink blush kissing his cheeks.

Black lace hugging soft, creamy skin. A bralette and panties that dusted Steve’s skin, complimenting the blush on that wonderful skin. The bralette cupped Steve’s pecs – _tits_ – as Bucky liked to call to call them. The lace straps were thick and went downwards in a V shape, before pushing up Steve’s tits. Lining the bottom of the bralette was more pretty lace, designed with intricate patterns, swirls and flowers. Then, the panties left nothing to the imagination with the same patterns and designs cupping Steve’s cock, the head peaking from the top.

He was even, _lord have mercy_ , Bucky thought, wearing matching lace stockings and, bless his soul, _heels_. “Fuck,” Bucky growled, “baby doll, you look _ravishin’_.”

He stepped forwards to get his hands on Steve but the blond smiled cheekily and stepped forwards, pushing Bucky down onto the plush sofa behind him, placing his heeled foot on Bucky’s chest.

“Baby,” Bucky purred, hands trailing up Steve’s leg, peeling down the stocking there. “Did you have this all planned, sweetheart?”

Steve giggled, nodding. He moved his leg and slipped into Bucky’s lap, straddling his waist. “I did,” Steve whispered coyly in Bucky’s ear, hot breath fanning on Bucky’s skin, “do you like it?”

Bucky growled, hands gripping Steve’s hips, “I love it. You look beautiful, darlin’. I could eat you up, I tell you, sweet boy.”

Steve pushed his nose against Bucky’s gently, “so do it.”

*

Steve would never get used to having sex with Bucky.

He always made Steve feel like he was a princess, worthy of all the love in the world. And right now, Steve was lying back on the plush sofa with his legs thrown over Bucky’s shoulders, heeled feet digging into the brunette’s back as Bucky’s tongue opened him up.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whimpered, chest heaving. Heat coiled in his belly, moving lower and lower, until his back arched. He spread his legs further and sobbed up at the spot lit ceiling. “ _Oh, oh, oh, yes_!”

His panties had been thrown somewhere in the corner of the room.

Bucky growled into Steve’s puckered hole, tongue working inside the sweet heat of his mate’s entrance. Slick dribbled out of Steve, tricking down his ass cheeks and onto Bucky’s tongue as he sucked and sucked and _sucked_.

Steve was sure his heart was about to burst from his chest as he soared higher. His moans were loud and uncontrolled, he was so sure people could hear outside the private room but he didn’t care.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky pulled away from Steve’s wet, open hole, “louder, Stevie. C’mon, you’re such a good little boy.” And then, he was back between Steve’s legs, nose pressed into the golden curls that shrouded his darling’s pretty, little cock.

He put his lips on Steve’s rim, sucking there again, humming happily when slick leaked from Steve’s hole, each time his tongue lapped at the inner walls of his mate’s hole, loosening the muscle there.

“Bucky, I can’t, I can’t, I – I’m gonna, I’m – _oh_!”

Steve’s back arched and he tapped Bucky’s big hands that were currently holding his itty bitty hips, as a warning that he was coming. Bucky pulled back for a second, “come for me baby.” And then his mouth was back on Steve’s loosened hole, kitten licks bringing Steve over the edge.

He let out a broken sob, back snapping upwards as he came, vision whiting out. The euphoric feeling carried him higher to a plane that he couldn’t quite explain to anyone else.

“There you go, sweet thing,” Bucky crooned, leaning up to brush back Steve’s sweaty hair. Kissing his cheeks, his forehead. “I’m right here, Stevie. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

Steve moaned, blissed out as his eyes cleared ever so slightly and his chest heaved, he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and nuzzled his nose against the brunette’s. “Can we…can we keep goin’…please, please?”

“Of course, Stevie,” Bucky cooed, kissing the tip of Steve’s nose. “Don’t gotta ask me, my pretty little omega.”

Steve smiled, a small elated giggle left his lips and Bucky couldn’t help it, he leaned down and hovered over Steve’s mouth, slightly asking if he could. “Kiss me,” Steve whispered, “ _please_.”

Bucky growled and leaned down and pressed his mouth to Steve’s hard. Steve sighed happily, kissing Bucky back, he could taste himself on his lover’s tongue, sweet. He moaned and Bucky began licking into the warm heat of his lover’s mouth. Behind Steve’s closed eyes, he could see a golden light, like that pool that bubbled in his stomach when he came.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips.

“I love you too,” Steve sighed happily.

Bucky moved down Steve’s body, kissing the soft skin in front of him, he unclasped the bra and latched his mouth onto one of Steve’s nipples. Steve let out a mewl and pushed his tits into Bucky’s hold. With his free hand, Bucky played with the other nipple as slick trickled down Steve’s ass, while his cock dribbled pre-come against his stomach.

Time bled into the golden light and soon Bucky’s mouth was moving lower and lower over Steve’s stomach and hipbones, frantically, Steve pushed lube into Bucky’s hands and rubbed his pretty little hole against Bucky’s hands when the brunette’s mouth was sucking on his cock.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Steve cried out when he felt one slick finger entering his messy open hole. After being rimmed so well and with the copious amount of slick he produced, it didn’t take much to open Steve up. Bucky only had to use two fingers to stretch open his hole easily, gently until Steve was sobbing.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” he begged, wrapping his stocking covered legs around Bucky’s shoulders, pressing his hips against the brunette’s mouth, cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat.

“Where do you want me, baby boy?” Bucky asked, pulling back with a pop. He looked up at Steve’s flushed face, sweaty and cheeks wet with elated tears.

“Want, want your knot,” he whined, “please alpha. Want your knot.” He placed a hand over his stomach, arching into Bucky’s hold, “want you in me.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky purred, “you’re so pretty, sweetheart.” Bucky leaned up and braced himself over Steve. They were both sweaty under the spotlights but neither of them cared.

Steve’s pink mouth opened, whimpering when Bucky sucked on their bond mark, while managing somehow to unbuckle his belt and shove his jeans down. Steve’s shaking hands helped to remove the rest of Bucky’s clothes, but neither of them cared about the mess they were making.

“I want you so fuckin’ bad, I want you all the time,” Bucky growled, lining himself up at Steve’s entrance. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Steve whimpered, trying to push himself onto Bucky’s thick, hard cock. Bucky was surprised he hadn’t come by now, with how sweet Steve looked.

Bucky paused, shaking his head clear. He needed to be the rational one when Steve was like this. “Wait, wait, love. Condom, do you want me to wear one?”

Steve sobbed, clawing at Bucky’s shoulders. “ _No!_ Want to feel you. I’m – I’m on the pill. Is – Is that okay?” Bucky knew he was asking about going condom-less. And about the pill.

“Of course, it is darlin’,” Bucky smiled, cupping Steve’s face. They were lucky to have the serum, as it kept them in fighting health. “I love you so much. I want everythin’ with you. Whatever you want or don’t want. I’m right there with you. We have all the time in the world to make a family, and away from this club. If that’s what _you_ want.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Steve said softly, pushing back some of the hair that had come free from Bucky’s bun, he nuzzled his nose against Bucky’s, “and yeah, we do.”

Bucky grinned and then pressed his forehead against Steve’s forehead, “ready baby?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve moaned and when he felt Bucky’s cock pressing into him, deeper, _deeper_ , sliding in easily, he mewled, wrapping his sweaty, shaking thighs around Bucky’s back. “Oh, oh, _fuck.”_

Bucky kissed Steve as he bottomed down and gripped Steve’s hips in his hands. Tasting all he could from Steve’s mouth, he slid out and back inside Steve slowly.

“Hmm, hmm,” Steve moaned against his mouth, hands clutching at Bucky’s back, kicking off his heels blindly, then digging his stocking covered feet into Bucky’s lower back. “Take me, alpha,” he whispered when Bucky let up from his mouth.

That was enough to get Bucky going. The room was full of the scent of their love making, omega sweetness and the rich sent of alpha. It was hot and sweaty, messy but perfect. Bucky’s hips moving fast, skin slapping against skin. He thrust in and out of Steve, grunting into the space between them.

“Oh, _oh_ , yes, yes, _yes_!” Steve cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head, chest heaving, tits pressing against Bucky’s hair dusted chest. Bucky bit at Steve’s bond mark, hands still on Steve’s hips. He thrust _in, in, in_ , until he was hitting Steve’s prostate.

“Good boy,” Bucky purred, sucking on Steve’s bond mark, as his hips started moving erratically, thrusting harder and faster against Steve’s ass, filling the room with sound of skin slapping on skin.

“Such,” Bucky was saying in time with Steve’s whimpers, “a”, he rolled his hips as Steve started moving in time with his hips, “good”, he pressed his cock head against Steve’s prostate on, on, and _on_ , _“little boy.”_

“Buck, alpha, _oh_ , alpha,” Steve slurred, delirious as Bucky’s cock began rubbing his prostate, pushing him through another orgasm, coming between them untouched. Heat curled in his belly, it built and built and _built_ , as he flew into another realm above them.

“Fuck baby,” Bucky groaned, letting up from Steve’s bond mark, rolling his hips slowly, effortlessly against Steve’s sweet spot. He could feel it coming, that unbearable, wonderful heat coiling in his stomach as his cock swelled and knot grew, grew, until latching onto Steve – until, _fuck_.

He let out a loud growl that shook Steve in his arms as his knot caught, tying them together as he came inside Steve, filling him up. “Yes, baby. God, you feel so good on my cock. So sweet and soft. All warm, look at you, stomach’s swellin’.”

Steve sobbed, coming between them _again_ as he felt his alpha’s release, as he felt their bodies become one, knotted together, as he felt that big, thick cock rubbing his prostate. It was a cycle, each time he felt his alpha’s release inside him, felt his alpha’s cock prodding his sweet spot, felt the knot that tied them together when he clenched around it, he soared a little higher. Milked for all his worth.

“ _Alpha_ ,” his head lolled on the sofa, eyes hazy as he slurred his words. His stomach was sloshing with Bucky’s come and curved upwards.

His little cock throbbed between them. That spot inside him that Bucky knew how to play with, throbbed too, as each time he clenched around Bucky’s knot, each time Bucky’s cock pressed against his prostate, he came, dribbling out his release on his stomach and Bucky’s.

“You’re so good, Stevie, so good,” Bucky panted, sweaty. He leaned down and kissed Steve sweetly, petting the blond’s tits. “I love you so much, sweetheart.”

He pressed his hips against Steve’s ass. Small movements that allowed the head of his cock to stimulate Steve’s prostate, fuelling orgasm after orgasm from the omega, which also fuelled Bucky’s cock to keep releasing come into Steve’s hole.

“I ‘ove ‘ou too,” Steve slurred, eyes cloudy as he looked up at Bucky.

Bucky smiled, licking up the happy tears on Steve’s cheeks. They would be tied together for a while but he didn’t care. He managed to grab the sofa’s throw that had been pushed to the side and pulled over the both of them, letting Steve doze against him.

*

_Present Day…_

 

Bucky hovered over Steve, kissing his lover’s forehead. “How did we even get out of there that night?” Steve asked, giggling softly. He played with the dog tags around Bucky’s neck. His old ones that they had swapped so many moons ago.

“We waited until the knot went down but you didn’t want me to _leave_ , it took some time but I managed to get you calm enough and we came home. We spent the rest of the night in bed,” Bucky winked, playfully, kissing Steve’s cheeks.

Steve sighed happily, “that was a good surprise.”

“I’ll say,” Bucky chuckled. “And then two weeks later, we got married and I’m able to call you my husband. God, I love you so much.”

Steve blushed, “I love you too.” Bucky leaned down and kissed him softly.

Their wedding night had been the night their pup was conceived. They’d talked about it all beforehand, discussed what would follow and so on, how their jobs wouldn’t change, regardless of what the stupid press and people would think, how they would raise the pup.

It had been perfect; rose petals and candles littered the room. In a haze of passion they’d made love, away from pills and other things that had always been in place, as they hadn’t been ready for that step before.

But then, then they were.

“This pup’s already been on a holiday and he or she’s not even born,” Steve smiled, running his hands over his belly. The honeymoon had been perfect too. Nights full of hands, lips on skin and the sound of love making, while their days were spent exploring and enjoying the sights at Mauritius.  

“She’s one lucky pup,” Bucky said softly, lying down beside Steve, holding him close.

Steve closed his eyes. Just before sleep took him again, he thought, _we’re gonna be just fine_.

And they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the filthiest thing I've ever written xD


End file.
